musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Eels
Founded: 1995 Headquarters: Los Angeles, CA Website Link(s): Eel[[Category:Artists] Label(s) * Dreamwork[[Category:Artists * E Work[[Category:Artists * Epitaph * SpinAR[[Category:Artists Genre(s) * Indie Rock RIYL * Category:Artists * Beck * MC Honk[[Category:Artists Band Members * Category:Artists * Butch * Tommy Walte[[Category:Artists * Adam Siegel * John Parish (for Souljacke[[Category:Artists) * Koool G. Murde[[Category:Artists * Puddin' Includes Members of * Abandoned Pool[[Category:Artists * The Blonde[[Category:Artists * Suicidal Tendencie[[Category:Artists Band Biography After Category:Artists's solo albums, he formed a band (at least partially to escape the logistical problems of computers not necessarily handling one-letter artist names well) called eels with Butch. Since then, the rest of eels has been a bit of a revolving door, with many people helping out on the records, including Tom Wait[[Category:Artists (a reported big fan of eels), Peter Buck from R.E.M. and John Sebastian from The Lovin' Spoonful. Each album tends to be somewhat different in sound. Their most popular is Beautiful Freak due to the success of the single "Novocaine For the Soul". Discography Albums Studio * Beautiful Freak * Electro-Shock Blue[[Category:Artists * Daisies of the Galax[[Category:Artists * Souljacke[[Category:Artists * Shootenanny! * Blinking Lights and Other Revelation[[Category:Artists Live * Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin[[Category:Artists * Electro-Shock Blues Show * Sixteen Tons (Ten Songs): 2003 KRCW Session * ''Live At Town Hall EPs * Rags To Rag[[Category:Artists * Rotten World Blue[[Category:Artists * Shootenanny Sample[[Category:Artists * Blinking Lights And Other Revelations Sample[[Category:Artists * Blinking Lights And Other Revelations Sample[[Category:Artists * In Store Sample[[Category:Artists * In Store Sampler 2001 * Souljacker Sample[[Category:Artists * Souljacker Sample[[Category:Artists Singles * Novocaine For The Soul b/w Fucke[[Category:Artists / Guest Lis[[Category:Artists / My Beloved Monste[[Category:Artists * Susan's Hous[[Category:Artists b/w Stepmothe[[Category:Artists / Manchester Girl * Susan's Hous[[Category:Artists b/w Stepmothe[[Category:Artists / Not Ready Ye[[Category:Artists * Rags To Rag[[Category:Artists b/w Spunk[[Category:Artists / Animal * Your Lucky Day In Hell b/w Susan's Apartmen[[Category:Artists / Mental / Altar Bo[[Category:Artists * Beautiful Freak b/w Susan's Apartmen[[Category:Artists / Mental / Altar Bo[[Category:Artists * Cancer For The Cur[[Category:Artists b/w Everything's Gonna Be Cool This Christma[[Category:Artists / Exodus Part II[[Category:Artists * Last Stop: This Town b/w Funeral Parlo[[Category:Artists / Novocaine For The Soul by the Moog Cookbook * Climbing To The Moon * 3 Speed * Flyswatte[[Category:Artists / Something Is Sacred / Vice President Fruitle[[Category:Artists * Flyswatte[[Category:Artists / Open The Doo[[Category:Artists * Mr. E's Beautiful Blue[[Category:Artists b/w Birdgirl On A Cell Phon[[Category:Artists / Last Stop: This Town (video) * Mr. E's Beautiful Blue[[Category:Artists b/w Hospital Food / Cancer For The Cur[[Category:Artists (video) * Jeannie's Diar[[Category:Artists * Fresh Feelin[[Category:Artists * Souljacker, Pt. 1 b/w I Write The B-Side[[Category:Artists / Can't Help Falling In Lov[[Category:Artists * Souljacker, Pt. 1 b/w Jennifer Eccle[[Category:Artists / My Beloved Monstrosit[[Category:Artists / My Beloved Spide[[Category:Artists * Saturday Mornin[[Category:Artists b/w He[[Category:Artists / Waltz Of The Naked Clown[[Category:Artists / Sad Foot Sign * Hey Man (Now You're Really Living) b/w The Bright Sid[[Category:Artists / Love Of The Loveles[[Category:Artists * Hey Man (Now You're Really Living) b/w After The Operation * The Trouble With Dream[[Category:Artists Appears On Compilations * Sampler 004 * Dimension Mix * The Late Great Daniel Johnston: Discovered Covered Soundtracks * Shrek 2 * Music From The OC Mix 2 * The Ice Harves[[Category:Artists Mix CDs * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterball[[Category:Artists * Dub Club: It's Raining Again - Mat[[Category:Artists * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallion[[Category:Artists * Dub Club: Matt's 2005 Best Of—Streets Named For New England Tree[[Category:Artists * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Dub Club: Aren't You Going To Wish Me Happy Birthday? - Mat[[Category:Artists * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Rev. DOG. * Pray For My TV Show * Revme.Vox.Com Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 0 * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 6 * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 1 * Blue Jam Series 2 Episode 6 * Blue Jam Series 3 Episode 3: Bleeding Head Ragout With Musi[[Category:Artists Further reading * Wikipedia Pag[[Category:Artists * Hey, Who Wants To Talk About Gender Stuff?:Essa[[Category:Artists Category: Artis[[Category:Artists